Avatar Kids Volume 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A series of one shots featuring the children of Team Avatar Here's a list of the children by their parents Aang and Katara: Gyatso, Kya, Kuzon Zuko and Mai: Lu Ten, Ilah Kaizen and Azula: Ursa Sokka and Suki: Hakoda Jet and Ty Lee: Tay La, Jet Li
1. Zuko and Mai's Wedding

**Avatar Kids**

Zuko and Mai's Wedding

(It opens with Lu Ten and Ursa (the child) going to Ozai's house, his time was up, a week before Zuko and Mai's wedding.)

Lu Ten: Hey Gramps!  
Ursa: Tell us a story Grandpa, please tell us a story!  
Ozai: Well, how about I tell you the story about my son's wedding.  
Lu Ten: Okay!

Ozai (narrating): It was about six months after they found your grandmother. It was fairly small, only family and friends were invited.

Zuko: Hey Mai, what do you think of having the reception at the Jasmine Dragon?  
Mai: Sure. And with that, we're done. With a week until the wedding.

(Cut to the wedding. Ozai walks up to Zuko as he's getting ready.)

Zuko: Hello father.

(Ozai hugs him.)

Ozai: I'm sorry.

(Ozai leaves for his seat.)

Zuko: Well what do you know?

(Cut to the marriage. A Fire Sage talks indistinctly, Aang and Sokka recite what they're supposed to recite, and Zuko and Mai kiss.)

Ursa: Oh, that's so beautiful.  
Lu Ten: Cool. Tell us how my dad got his scar! He never gives us a straight answer!  
Ozai: Um, well, uh . . .  
Mai: Lu Ten, time for you to come home!  
Azula: Ursa, we've got to get home too dear!

(The kids hug Ozai good-bye and leave.)

Ozai: Saved by the bell.

The End.


	2. Family Meeting

**Avatar Kids**

Family Meeting

(It opens with Kaizen grabbing on to a pillar of the palace while Azula and Ursa are trying to pull him off.)

Kaizen: I won't go, and you can't make me!!!  
Azula: I'll say goodnight in that black thing you like.  
Kaizen: Let's go!!

(Cut to Ozai's house.)

Azula: Dad!  
Ozai: Hold on.

(Ozai opens the door.)

Ozai: Hello everyone.  
Kaizen: Hey sir. How are you?  
Ozai: So, how are you two doing?

(Kaizen does the Dragonball fall.)

Ozai: Nice hair, did you just get off the Avatar's bison?  
Kaizen: That does it; I'm leaving!  
Azula: No honey. He was complimenting on your hair, he was just wondering if you rode Appa lately.  
Kaizen: Look, I'm sorry Azula, but your dad and I will never get along.

(He twists his neck.)

Ozai: Kaizen, what's up with your neck?  
Azula: Oh, I keep telling him to see my chiropractor.  
Ozai: You still have that quack at the palace.  
Azula: I need him there.  
Kaizen: Oh please, ask her why.  
Ozai: Why?  
Azula: For my alignment, I've got one leg shorter than the other.  
Ursa: No you don't you just lean because you like the attention. Dad told me.  
Ozai: Why do you let her still go to him?  
Kaizen: What can I do? She doesn't listen to me about keeping Beauty and Fang locked up at night either.  
Ozai: You don't keep the dragons locked up?  
Azula: They wouldn't run out, they're very loyal to us and Ursa.  
Ozai: Yeah, but what if they decide to go for an adventure in the middle of the night. (Chuckling) How are you gonna chase them with one leg shorter than the other.

(Ozai, Kaizen, and Ursa laugh.)

Kaizen: Hey Ozai. Do you have any cider?  
Ozai: Sure, in the fridge.  
Kaizen: Thanks.

(Azula goes with him to the kitchen.)

Kaizen: Honey, you were perfectly right! All I needed was some common ground!  
Azula (sarcastically): Oh, yes I'm so happy. Why don't you tell him about the mole I haven't got checked yet?  
Kaizen: Excellent idea! Thanks!  
Azula: Oh, nononono! Nonono!

The End.


	3. Iroh's Story

**Avatar Kids**

Iroh's Story

(Cut to the gang and their kids on Appa. They're about to enter Ba Sing Se.)

Hakoda: Alright! Time for the Avatar Kids to hang out in Ba Sing Se!  
Kaizen: Okay, no one related to Sokka makes up the names, except Katara.  
Ursa: Do we really have to stay with Grand Uncle Iroh?  
Azula: Yes, Ba Sing Se is too big, you could get lost.  
Ursa: Aww.

(Cut to the Jasmine Dragon.)

Iroh: Hello everyone.  
Lu Ten: Hey Grand Uncle, tell us a story from the War!  
Ursa: Yeah, tell us about the 600 Day Siege of Ba Sing Se!  
Gyatso: No, tell us about the Siege of the North Pole!  
Kya: No, tell us about the Southern Raids!  
Hakoda: No, tell us something we haven't heard before!  
Tay La: No! Tell us that story about Kuzon and Ozai! I love that story!  
Tak: Yeah! Tell us that one!

Iroh (narrating): Okay, it was a week after the defeat of Malu. Zuko and Mai were just returning to the Fire Nation after spending a couple of days in Ba Sing Se. Kuzon was with them because he wanted to talk to my brother Ozai.

Kuzon: Alright, where's Ozai kept!  
Zuko: Um, the Capital Prison.  
Kuzon: Look out Ozai; you're father-in-law's coming!

(Loud fighting noises are heard.)

Kuzon: That's for banishing my daughter, scarring my grandson, and mentally disturbing my granddaughter! You're nuts! Nuts!!

(Kuzon walks out without even a scratch on him. Zuko and Aang's mouths hang open.)

Zuko: Gramps, what did you do?  
Aang: Yeah Kuzon, what did you do?  
Kuzon: Walk upstairs and you'll find out.

(They walk in and see Ozai unconscious with several bruises and a large bump on his head.)

(Cut to the present. All the kids laugh.)

The End.


	4. Princess Tak

**Avatar Kids**

Princess Tak

(It begins with Lu Ten and his parents going to Omashu to visit Toph, and Mai's parents.)

Lu Ten: I can't wait to see Uncle Tom!  
Mai: Also, remember to include Tak.  
Lu Ten: Of course Mom! She's one of my best friends. In fact, I kind of like Hakoda's name for us. The Avatar Kids! It sounds pretty cool.

(They arrive at the Omashu palace.)

Toph: Hey Zuko, Mai!  
Teo: It's good to see you again.  
Tak: How are you?  
Lu Ten: Fine, Princess Tak.  
Tak: Call me that again and I'll kill you.  
Lu Ten: Fair enough.

(Tak and Lu Ten hang out with a 16 year old version of Tom-Tom, who just goes by Tom now. He has Zuko's hair style from late Book 2, and his face looks like a combination of Aang's and Zuko's.)

Tom: Hey, you guys wanna go on a ride?  
Lu Ten & Tak: Oh, yeah!

(They go on the mail system.)

Tom: Okay, this time, we just go on it, and let it go at the speed it's going at.  
Lu Ten: You got it.

(They go down the mail chute!)

Everybody: Whoo-hoo!!!

(Afterwards, everyone goes to the ambassador's house since it's almost time for Lu Ten to leave.)

Lu Ten: Bye Tak. Bye Uncle Tom!  
Tom: By Lu Ten. Try to stay out of trouble!  
Lu Ten: Uncle, you know me. When have I ever been in trouble?

The End.


	5. Kuzon's Time

**Avatar Kids**

Kuzon's Time

(It opens with everyone going to the plains between the zoo and the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Everyone is very somber.)

Kaizen: Azula, it's okay to cry.

(Azula clutches Kaizen and cries her eyes out.)

Zuko: Man, dying in his sleep; if I had to choose a way to go, I would definitely have picked that one.  
Mai: Why?  
Zuko: Because it was probably peaceful and painless.  
Aang: Wow, I can't believe Kuzon's gone. I remember when we accidently crashed Appa into the school.

(Flash back. 10 year old Kuzon and Aang are on Appa.)

Kuzon: Pull up Aang! Pull up!!  
Aang: I'm trying!  
(They crash into the school.)  
Aang: Do you think it's noticeable?  
(Kaizen bops him on the head.)  
Aang: Ow.

(Back to the present.)

Kaizen: I remember when we were staying with Kuzon and he had the snoring problem.

(Flashback to the scene from "Letters Home from Ba Sing Se")

Kaizen: Oh nononono! Nonono! You're going to a sleep clinic! You're going to a clinic! And a pajama store!

(Cut to the present at the funeral. All the members of Team Avatar, The Avatar Kids, Ursa, and Iroh have tears in their eyes, as the Earth Kingdom priest puts Kuzon's body in the ground.)

The End.


	6. Headmaster Kuzon

**Avatar Kids**

Headmaster Kuzon

(It's the new school year for the kids at East International High; they go there so they can hang out. Everyone's a year older. Kya are thinking about the first time they met Kuzon, and Bumi. Begin a flashback to when Gyatso was nine and Kya was eight. Gyatso doesn't look that different than from when he was eleven, and Kya looks exactly like Katara from the flashbacks in "The Southern Raiders".)

Aang: Gyatso, Kya, I'd like you to meet two friends of mine when I was growing up, before I was stuck in the iceberg.

(Gyatso and Kya snicker.)

Katara: Anyway, this is King Bumi.  
King Bumi: Hey squirts!

(Bumi does his snorty laughter.)

Aang: And this is Kuzon.  
Kya: Oh, you're Fire Lord Zuko's grandfather right?  
Kuzon: You got it.

(Cut to the present. Lu Ten is thinking about how he indirectly caused Kuzon to become the headmaster of the school. Flashback to when Lu Ten was nine.)

Original Head: Prince Lu Ten!  
Lu Ten: Yes sir?  
Original Head: According to your teachers, you're always fooling around in class.  
Lu Ten: Hey, I cut a joke to help my friends and classmates understand.  
Original Head: You said the mail system of Omashu can be used as a super slide.  
Lu Ten: If you don't believe me, just ask my godfather, Avatar Aang.  
Original Head: It provided nothing to the lesson!  
Lu Ten: Actually, we were talking about structural integrity, and the teacher, while I'll admit that she was annoyed, thanked me for showing just how strong the mail system's structure was.  
Original Head: Why you little . . .

(The head Firebends at Lu Ten. Lu Ten's barely able to deflect it. Cut to later that day.)

Zuko: He did what?!!  
Lu Ten: I kind of annoyed him and . . .  
Zuko: It was rhetorical!!!  
Lu Ten: Sorry.  
Zuko: I'm sorry. I just don't like someone using Firebending the way he did.

(Cut to the next day. Kuzon comes in.)

Kuzon: Hello kids!  
Lu Ten: Hey Great-Gramps.  
Kuzon: Hey Lu Ten. Anyway, I'm your new headmaster. Now everybody, I've instructed the teachers to be a bit more relaxed, and also, don't be afraid to come to me for help, or advise.

(Cut to the present in Lu Ten and Kya's class. Kya has slightly developed so that part of her cuteness has turned into beauty, and Lu Ten's hair has been cut to match Zuko's book three hair style, with his hair in a top knot, and the holder is Avatar Roku's old holder.)

Lu Ten: Hey Kya, who do you think the new headmaster will be?  
Kya: Can't be worse than the first one.

(Ursa (adult) comes in.)

Lu Ten: Gran!  
Ursa: Hello Lu Ten. I guess you'll all be pleased to know that I'm the new headmistress.

(Everyone cheers.)

The End.


	7. Katara's Good News

**Avatar Kids**

Katara's Good News

(It opens at the Southern Air Temple, where Aang, Katara, Gyatso, and Kya are at the moment, at the place where Aang and Monk Gyatso had thrown the cakes onto the monks.)

Katara: Hey everybody, I've got wonderful news.  
Gyatso: What?  
Aang: No. You're not . . .  
Katara: I am.  
Aang (excited): I don't believe it! You're pregnant again?!!  
Gyatso: Cool! Wait 'till I tell the guys! Can I borrow Appa Dad?  
Aang: Yes, but just go to Kyoshi Island. The news will travel far enough from there.

(Cut to Kyoshi Island.)

Sokka: Oh, no.  
Gyatso: What's wrong Unc?  
Sokka: Trust me, your mother's moody when she's pregnant.

(Flashback to 13 years ago when Katara was pregnant with Gyatso.)

Sokka: Wow! You're really big.  
Katara (half crying, half screaming): How could you say such a thing?!!!  
Sokka: No, no, no! I just ment that the baby has gotten big.  
Katara: How could you insult your niece or nephew like that?!!

(She's about to hit him with a Water Whip.)

Sokka: Nonono! I ment that the baby's bigger vertically.  
Katara (perfectly calm now): Oh why didn't you say so?

The End.


	8. Weird Cravings

**Avatar Kids**

Weird Cravings

(Open in the South Pole.)

Gyatso: No way Kya, it's a boy.  
Kya: Is not.  
Gyatso: I'm older, and I'm right.  
Kya: Why you ageist, arrogant, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!  
Katara (she looks three months pregnant): Hey Gyatso, Kya, could you two and Hakoda look for a blubber seal?  
Gyatso: Oh, man, we're having blubber seal jerky?  
Katara: No, I just have this weird craving for some.  
Gyatso: Then definitely.

(Hakoda, Gyatso, and Kya go looking for a blubber seal.)

Hakoda: Okay, I'm in charge.  
Gyatso: You?! I'm the Avatar's son, and I'm the oldest, so I should be in charge!!  
Kya: Does it really matter?  
Hakoda & Gyatso: Yes!!

(A blubber seal goes by. Kya goes up to it, and uses her Waterbending to freeze the blubber seal so that he dies painlessly.)

Kya: Okay, could you guys help me with this?  
Hakoda: Aw man, I hate having a girl in chmphll.

(Gyatso has covered Hakoda's mouth. They bring it back to the tribe.)

Katara: Oh, thanks you three. Now, do you know where some anchovy-sardines are?

The End.


	9. Attack on the Unborn

**Avatar Kids**

Attack on the Unborn

(It opens with Zuko receiving a message.)

Deliverer: Fire Lord Zuko, a letter from the asylum!  
Zuko: Thank you.

(As Zuko reads the letter his eyes widen in fear.)

Zuko: Kaizen! Azula! Mai! Lu Ten!

(They all arrive.)

Zuko: I need Fang, and all of you will come with me!  
Ursa: Uncle, you forgot about me!  
Zuko: No I didn't, but you are too young.  
Ursa: I'm only two years younger than Lu Ten!  
Azula: If I may intervene, Ursa has been able to keep up with Lu Ten's training.  
Zuko: Very well, but you are to remain by Lu Ten's side!

(They arrive at the South Pole.)

Zuko: Aang?! Katara?!  
Lu Ten: Gyatso?! Kya?!

(Aang, Gyatso, and Kya arrive.)

Aang: Zuko! What's wrong?  
Zuko: Someone from the Fire Nation is coming here to kill Katara and the child she's carrying!  
Aang: Who?  
Zuko: Um, well, it was someone I thought was dead.  
Aang: Combustion Man?!  
Zuko: No, Zhao.  
Aang: You thought Zhao was dead?  
Zuko: Yeah, ever since the Siege of the North Pole!  
Aang: Well, where was I?  
Zuko: Where were you?! Wait, can we focus here.  
Aang: Right!

(Cut to Zhao arriving, his hair is now wild and doesn't have his top knot. He also has a pale look, and he's much thinner, also he doesn't have his armor. Aang, Zuko, Mai, Azula, and Kaizen form the first line of defense.)

Zhao: Hello Zuko. Why am I not surprised you're helping the Avatar?  
Zuko: Enough of this! Before we start, how'd you survive?  
Zhao: I didn't, a special amulet at the sea surface allowed my soul to still inhabit my body until it's destroyed.  
Aang: But you're still dead.  
Zhao: Technically, yes.  
Kaizen: Cool! We're fighting a zombie! We're fighting a zombie?!!

(Zuko tries to use a fire blast, but it doesn't work.)

Zhao: Sorry, my body's covered in a thin layer of water, which means Firebending doesn't work on me!  
Kaizen: Well there goes seven tenths of our strategy.

(Azula tries to use Lightning Bending.)

Zhao: Oh, stop it that tickles!  
Azula: Aang, it's all up to you!

(Aang tries to use Earthbending, but Zhao gets behind him and knocks him out, and then knocks everyone else out. Zhao then walks inside the house Aang and Katara stay at when they're in the South Pole. But he's faced by Lu Ten, Ursa, Gyatso and Kya.)

Kya: Stay away from my little sister or brother you freak!  
Gyatso: Yeah! Stay away from my little brother!  
Lu Ten: You don't know what it is!  
Gyatso: Oh, shut up!!  
Ursa: Ooh! Wait 'till Aunt Katara hears that!  
Gyatso: You wouldn't dare.  
Ursa: Yeah you're right.  
Zhao: Um, excuse me.  
Lu Ten: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

(Lu Ten and Ursa hold Zhao down while Gyatso tries to Airbend him! Zhao simply blasts everyone away.)

Kya: I have an idea.

(Kya uses her Waterbending to open up a hole in the layer of water that protects Zhao from Firebending.)

Kya: Lu Ten, Ursa, NOW!!!

(Lu Ten and Ursa release two intense fire blasts that completely burn up Zhao's body. All that's left is Zhao's skeleton.)

Gyatso: Yeah! We won!!

(Katara comes down.)

Katara: Is it safe?  
Gyatso: Yup!  
Katara: Good. (She grabs Gyatso's ear.) Young man, didn't I tell you never to say shut up in this house?!  
Gyatso: Um, uh, well . . .

The End.


	10. The Birth

**Avatar Kids**

The Birth

(It opens in the South Pole, Zuko, Mai, Azula, and Kaizen are still there to make sure nothing bad happens. Katara is a few hours away from giving birth.)

Kya: Okay, everyone relax, Great Gran-Gran and Mom would let me help with deliveries.  
Gyatso: This isn't a zebra-seal! It's a real, human, thing!  
Kya: It's called a baby, and I've delivered plenty of those too.  
Lu Ten: My family and I are at your service!  
Kya: Okay, Gyatso, get some water! Lu Ten, Ursa, you heat it up! Dad, I need an Earth Tent.

(Aang creates an Earth Tent, Gyatso gets the water, Lu Ten, Ursa, Zuko, Azula, and Kaizen heat up the water, and Mai carries it in.)

Gyatso: I've got to see this.  
Kya: No, Gyatso, you don't want to see what's in here!

(Gyatso peeks in the tent, and then he screams.)

Gyatso: AHHHHHH!!!!!! My eyes!!!! My eyes!!

(Eventually, after Katara finishes screaming, a baby's cry is heard. Cut to a few hours later.)

Katara: So, what do you think we should name him?  
Aang: How about Kuzon?  
Katara: That sounds good to me.

(Kuzon sneezes and Gyatso is thrown five feet away.)

Aang: That's my boy!  
Gyatso: Wow! What pipes that kid has!!

The End.


	11. Birthday of the Prince

**Avatar Kids**

Birthday of the Prince

(It opens at the Jasmine Dragon during Lu Ten's 12th birthday. All the gang is a year older. Lu Ten approaches Kya, she now looks like Katara when we first see her, except slightly shorter.)

Lu Ten: May I have this dance?  
Kya: Sure.

(They do the dance Aang and Katara do from "The Headband", Aang showed it to them during Gyatso's tenth birthday.)

Gyatso: Yeah! Go Sis!  
Hakoda: I wish they wouldn't do this dance.  
Gyatso: Oh, c'mon, my Mom and Dad did it 4 years ago.  
Hakoda: Yeah, but, this dance scares me, okay!  
Gyatso: The dance scares you?  
Hakoda: They're bodies are flailing about as if independent from their spines!!

(Lu Ten and Kya finish the dance. Both are breathing hard and smiling.)

The End.


	12. Royal Blessing

**Avatar Kids**  
Royal Blessing

(It opens with Mai coming back from the royal doctor.)

Zuko: Is everything alright Mai?  
Mai: I'm pregnant.  
Lu Ten: Alright! A little brother or sister!  
Kaizen: Oh, no!  
Ursa (child): What's wrong with Aunt Mai having a baby Dad?  
Kaizen: When she was pregnant with Lu Ten, she was, moody.

(Flashback to when Mai was pregnant with Lu Ten.)

Kaizen: Hey Mai. How's the little fella doing?  
Mai (starting to cry): Oh, what if he isn't doing well? What if I miss carry? What if I die during child birth and leave my baby without a mother?  
Kaizen (sympathetic): Don't worry, with today's medicine, you'll be fine.  
Mai (angrily): How would you know?! Have you ever been asked, "Excuse me is this your nostril? Mind if we push this pot roast through it?"!!!!!  
Zuko: Mai, take it easy honey. The birth part is only one day, and after that, we'll both be parents.  
Mai (perfectly calm): You're right. I'm sorry Kaizen.

(Kaizen's shacking from the shock. Cut back to the present.)

Kaizen: Ursa, Azula, we're going to visit my parents.  
Ursa: For how long?  
Kaizen: Nine months.  
Azula: Kaizen!  
Kaizen: Okay, we'll spend three months at my parents house, three months at your father's house, and three months at your mother's house.  
Azula: That's better.

The End.


	13. The Excuses

**Avatar Kids**

The Excuses

(Mai's three months pregnant and Zuko, Mai, Lu Ten, Kaizen, Azula, and Ursa (child) are at Ozai's house. Kaizen's standing as far away from Mai as possible without being rude to Ozai.)

Lu Ten: Gramps! Tell us how my dad got his scar!  
Ursa: Yeah, you never told us!  
Ozai: Um, well, you see, uh.  
Zuko: You know what, it's my scar, and I'll tell the story. It was a training accident. I was training against Azula, and my guard was down so she got me right here. (He points to his scar.) Isn't that right Azula?  
Azula: Huh? Oh, yes!  
Kaizen: I thought that Gmphlll!

(Mai covers his mouth.)

Ozai: No, I'll tell you what happened, your father and aunt are trying to protect what's left of my honor.

(Cut to a flashback from "The Storm".)

Ozai (narrating): Zuko had convinced your grand uncle Iroh to let him sit in at a war council meeting. But, he spoke out against a plan that would have cost many lives.

Zuko: You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How could you even think of betraying them?

Ozai (narrating): Zuko was right of course, I see that now, but it still wasn't his place to speak out. I said that what he did was a sign of disrespect, so he would have to fight in an Agni Kai. He accepted, thinking that he would fight the man who came up with the plan he insulted. He actually had to fight me because it was my war room he had spoken out in.

Ozai: Stand up and fight Prince Zuko!  
Zuko: Please Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I ment no disrespect!  
Ozai: You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher.

(As Zuko is scarred, the flash reveals Ozai's face. It is neutral, neither angry, sorrowful, nor happy. Cut back to present.)

Lu Ten: Cool! My Dad was a hero even before he became a good guy!  
Ursa: And you were sick when you were the Fire Lord.  
Mai: Well, let's get on with the day.  
Kaizen: Mgngleinganang!

(Mai realizes that she is still holding Kaizen's mouth, and his face is blue. She takes her hand from his mouth.)

Kaizen: You moron! I could barely breathe!!!

(Mai begins to tear up ala Ty Lee.)

Kaizen: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't kill me with one of those dagger things!!

(Mai punches him in the stomach and is back to being calm and happy.)

Mai: Apology accepted.

The End.


	14. Birth of a Princess

**Avatar Kids**

Birth of a Princess

(It opens with everyone standing by Mai, who looks like she's about ready to burst. All of a sudden she grabs Kaizen's chest (left side).)

Kaizen: Someone help me. My sister-in-law's trying to rip out my heart!  
Zuko: Mai is it time?  
Mai: YES!!!!

(Zuko, Mai, and Lu Ten go to the royal doctors.)

Kaizen: Okay, has anyone seen a nipple?  
Ty Lee: Which one?  
Kaizen: It was rhetorical!  
Ty Lee: Oh, a joke. Well, which one would it have been?  
Kaizen: What's important about that?  
Ty Lee: The left one's lucky.  
Kaizen (to himself): A moron. I've got a moron for a sister.

(Cut to the birthing room.)

Zuko: Don't worry Mai, you'll be fine.  
Doctor: It's time to push.

(Mai begins pushing.)

Lu Ten: Oh, I've got to see this.  
Zuko: What do you see?  
Lu Ten: Okay, I see a head with a lot of hair. Wow. It's huge. Mom how are you doing this?  
Mai: Not helping.  
Lu Ten: Okay, we've got a neck, shoulders, chest, arms, and hands. Oh, look at the little fingers. Okay, stomach, and, it's a girl, definitely a girl. Okay, legs, feet and toes. Wow. My sister's here. She's a person.  
Mai: What's she look like?  
Lu Ten: Kind of like a miniature version of you with less hair and covered in jelly.

(An hour later everyone comes in.)

Ty Lee: Aww. She looks just like Mai.  
Jet: So, what are you gonna name her?  
Zuko: What do you think of Illah?  
Mai: Illah. I like it.  
Lu Ten: My little sister, Illah.  
Hakoda (crying): I'm so moved! I'm so moved! I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself. It's so beautiful!  
Lu Ten: You should have seen her coming.  
Gyatso: No we shouldn't have.

The End.


	15. Airball

**Avatar Kids**

Airball

(It opens at the Southern Air Temple. Lu Ten and Gyatso are having a one-on-one game of Airball. Hakoda's commentating. Tay La's cheer leading, of course she's the only one, she's also wearing her swim suit. Everyone else is watching. Mai is holding Illah and Katara's holding Kuzon; he's already had his head shaved.)

Hakoda: At this time, I would like to remind everyone in the audience that if Kuzon or Illah get hungry or wet, please take them out of the stadium.  
Tay La: Good luck Gyatso!  
Gyatso (drooling): Ahghhh. Ahghhh. Hihhhgh.  
Hakoda (in one of those boxer referee voices): And now ladies and gentlemen! On this side! The undefeated champion! The idol of the Fire Nation Capital! Prince Lu Ten! And on the other side! The other undefeated champion! The idol of Insaspensersandabra!  
Everyone: What?  
Hakoda (normal): I just wanted to see if you were paying attention. (Referee) The idol of the Southern Air Temple! Gyatso!  
Kya (teasingly): Hey Hakoda, since this is their first game of Airball, how can they be undefeated?  
Hakoda: Shut up. I'm the announcer and I'll say whatever I want as long as it's reasonably true.  
Ursa (child): Oooh. You're going to be in trouble with your parents.  
Hakoda: I'm 13! I can say shut up if I want!  
Kya: Yeah, but we've got impressionable children in the audience.

(Hakoda looks at Kuzon and Illah.)

Hakoda: Uh-oh. Ah, for all those offended, I'm sorry I said what I just said!  
Sokka & Suki: Just get on with the match!

(As Hakoda talks, we see the game as he describes it.)

Hakoda: Okay! Gyatso has the ball! He throws it at Lu Ten! Lu Ten grabs it and hurls it right at Gyatso! Gyatso sees it and just barely manages to catch it! He goes in for the throw!  
Tay La: Go Gyatso! Go Lu Ten!  
Hakoda: You sure one of you two doesn't want to be a cheer leader?  
Kya & Ursa: No way!  
Hakoda: Okay, just checking. Gyatso has thrown it, but is distracted by Tay La shouting out his name! Boy puberty is really affecting him badly.  
Gyatso: Hey! Gyahh!!!  
Hakoda: Oooh! Hit in the head by the ball! That's a free throw for him! He makes it, and the game resumes! Wow! Lu Ten's playing extremely well! That's one goal, 7 points! Another goal, another 7 points! One more and he wins the game! Lu ten throws! Gyatso dives . . . Ouch! That must have hurt! He was hit in the stomach by the ball and sent flying through the rectangular thingy! Lu Ten wins!  
Lu Ten: Good game Gyatso.  
Gyatso: You too.

(Cut to Kyoshi Island. Suki has Hakoda by the ear.)

Suki: Young man didn't your father and I tell you time and time again not to say shut up?  
Hakoda: I said I was sorry.  
Suki: Which is why you're only grounded for a week.  
Hakoda: Oh.

The End.


	16. Expecting Warrior

Avatar Kids

Expecting Warrior

(It opens with Azula, Kaizen, and Ursa (child), by now she's 11, and she's in between cute and beautiful, on Kyoshi Island. Tay La, Ty Lee, and Jet are there too.)

Ty Lee: Hey Kaizen, Azula, guess what!  
Kaizen: What?  
Ty Lee: I'm pregnant again!  
Kaizen & Azula: Oh no!  
Ursa: What now.  
Kaizen: You know about mood swings, right?  
Ursa: Yeah.  
Kaizen: Ty Lee has them every five minutes.  
Ty Lee (crying): Oh, that is not true!  
Kaizen: Oh, I'm sorry Sis. You're very composed.  
Azula: Are you kidding? Remember last time.

(Flashback to 14 years ago when Ty Lee was pregnant with Tay La.)

Ty Lee (angrily): Hey! How come you let me sleep through my nap?!  
Kaizen: That's what a nap's for!  
Ty Lee (crying): You just called me stupid!  
Kaizen: Nononono! You just have Wake up Brain.  
Ty Lee: What's that?  
Kaizen: When you've just woken up, and your brain isn't completely logical yet.  
Ty Lee (ridiculously happy): Yay! I have Wake up Brain!

(She then cries hysterically.)

Kaizen: Why are you crying?  
Ty Lee (crying): I don't know why.  
Azula: So, uh, Ty Lee, how are the mood swings going?  
Ty Lee (perfectly normal, or as normal as she gets): I haven't really had any yet.

(Cut to the present.)

Ty Lee: I better tell Momsy and Popsicle.  
Kaizen: I'll do it.  
Ty Lee: Yeah, and I'll go with you guys.  
Kaizen: Uh-oh.

The End.


	17. Proud Grandparents

**Avatar Kids**

Proud Grandparents

(It opens at Ty Lee's parents' house.)

Ty Lee: Momsy! Popsicle!  
Ty Lee's mom & dad: Ty Lee!

(They all hug.)

Kaizen: Oh, sure. No one help the people who are carrying the luggage.  
Ty Lee's mom: Oh, honey I'm so sorry. Dear, help Kaizen and Jet with the luggage.

(Kaizen's dad is shaking as he helps Jet and Kaizen with everything, and his eyes keep going to Kaizen.)

Kaizen: Hey, honey! You want me to find a room for us?  
Azula: Yes, I promised Ty Lee that we'd stay to help you out.  
Kaizen: Let the craziness begin.

(Cut to later that day.)

Kaizen: Okay. I'm going to get something to drink. Can I get anybody anything?  
Ty Lee: But we just got here.  
Kaizen: I'm not going to get alcohol, just some sodas for everybody.  
Ty Lee (angrily): You stay in here and join in our activities.  
Kaizen: Okay.

(He begins to tear up.)

Ty Lee: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Kaizen's dad: Wow! (Angrily) You...  
Kaizen: Be quiet Dad.  
Kaizen's dad (scared witless): Yes sir!  
Ursa: Wow! Be quiet Mom.  
Azula: Sorry, dear. I'm not afraid of you.  
Ursa: It was worth a shot, right?  
Tay La: Oh, yes.

The End.


	18. Mood Swings

**Avatar Kids**

Mood Swings

(Ty Lee comes into the house, six months pregnant.)

Ty Lee (irritated): That's the third time I've gone to the bathroom today!  
Kaizen: You really didn't need to share that.  
Ty Lee (sarcastic): Oh, did I cause you discomfort? Well, I guess I should try harder to hold it in. Of course that's not easy when a child is doing the Dancing Dragon on my bladder!!!  
Jet (timidly): You want something to eat dear.  
Ty Lee (tearing up): Oh, that's so sweet Jet, (breaking up) thank you.  
Azula: So, Ty Lee, how are the mood swings this time?  
Ty Lee: I haven't really had any yet.  
Ursa (child): But what about amufal?

(Tay La covers her mouth.)

The End.


	19. Birth Pains

**Avatar Kids**

Birth Pains

(Cut to a medical facility.)

Ty Lee (excited): I can't believe that the baby's almost out! I can't wait to have a new child!  
Kaizen: And you can count on Azula and me to baby sit!

(Cut to the emergency room. Ty Lee's groaning. Ty Lee looks at her stomach)

Ty Lee: Oh, I was kind of hoping that was it.

Ursa: Hey Dad, what was it like when I was born?  
Kaizen: Well . . .

(Cut to 11 years ago. Azula's in the bed thing and doing the breathing.)

Azula: Oh, no.  
Kaizen: Katara, something exploded! That's not the baby is it?  
Katara: It's just her water breaking calm down.  
Kaizen (voice cracking): Water breaking? What's that? Water breaking?  
Katara: Calm down.  
Kaizen: I'm okay, that's disgusting, and I'm okay.

(Cut to present. Ty Lee's screaming. A baby's heard crying.)

Jet: I have a son!!!! I have, a son!  
Kaizen: Congratulations buddy!

(Cut to an hour later.)

Ty Lee: I know the perfect name for him, Jet Li!  
Jet: I like it.  
Kaizen (thinking): Don't say it, just don't say it.  
Gyatso (thinking): Wow! He's tiny.  
Hakoda (thinking): Da-dada-dada-duh-duh-duh. Duh-duh.  
Tay La (thinking): Who's singing?

The End.


	20. The Date

**Avatar Kids**

The Date

(It opens at the palace, with Lu Ten, Kya, and their parents there. Lu Ten now looks like Zuko before he got his scar, but with the same hair style Zuko had in Book Three. Kya looks exactly like Katara when we first see her in Book 1.)

Zuko: Go for it Lu Ten.  
Lu Ten: But what if she says no?  
Mai: Then you'll be no worse off then you are now.  
(Illah laughs.)  
Katara: Go for it Kya.  
Kya: But he won't want to go out with me.  
Aang: Don't you remember Lu Ten's twelfth birthday party?  
Gyatso: Yeah! Come on Sis. You can do it!  
(Kuzon laughs.)

(Lu Ten walks up to Kya.)

Lu Ten (ridiculously bashful): Um, Kya, I was, uh, wondering if you would want to go to the Jasmine Dragon with me tomorrow evening.  
Kya (equally bashful): Um, well, uh, sure.

(Illah and Kuzon laugh.)

Kya (to Kuzon in sweet voice): Now what was so funny about that little fella? Huh?  
Lu Ten (to Illah in sweet voice.): Did you think it was funny? Huh, Little Sister?

(Cut to the night of the date.)

Lu Ten: Hey, Uncle Kaizen?  
Kaizen: Yeah?  
Lu Ten: Can I borrow Fang?  
Kaizen: Sure.

(Lu Ten quickly changes into some Brown Earth Kingdom robes reminiscent of Zuko's from "The Crossroads of Destiny" and takes off his top knot.)

Kya: Mom! Do you know where that flower thing you wore on your first date with Dad is?  
Katara: In our room by the bed.  
Kya: Thank you.

(Kya changes into Earth Kingdom robes similar to what Katara wore at the end of Book 3 and has the flower thing in the back of her hair bun. Lu Ten arrives on Fang.)

Lu Ten: When do you want her back sir?  
Aang (jokingly): Keep her 'till Saturday; she eats like an ostrich-horse.  
Kya (laughing): Dad!  
Aang: Okay, let's say eleven-thirty.  
Lu Ten: Okay.

(They go to the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh is still unchanged. With him are Azula, Kaizen, and Ursa, who have volunteered to help him out.)

Ursa: Hello. What would you like?  
Lu Ten: I'd like some Ginseng tea and one of those gigantic cinnamon buns.  
Kya: Same.  
Ursa: Okay. Mom, Dad, a pair of dragons and badger-moles soaked in cinnamon! I've always wanted to do that.

(An hour later.)

Lu Ten: Wow! Now what do you wanna do?  
Kya: Well, when that friend of your Dad's, what was her name?  
Lu Ten: Jin.  
Kya: Yeah her! Well, when she told us about that fountain in the lower ring I thought I'd like to see it someday.

(They run to the fountain, but it's unlit.)

Kya: Aww.  
Lu Ten: Don't "Aww." yet.

(He uses his Firebending to light all the candles.)

Kya: Wow. Hey, um, Lu Ten, there's something I have to tell you.  
Lu Ten: Me too.  
Kya: Ever since I was eight, I had a kind of crush on you.  
Lu Ten: Wow. Me too.  
Kya (blushing): Yeah?  
Lu Ten (blushing): Yeah.

(They kiss.)

The End.


End file.
